


?

by azrealspuppet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just something that came to mind at 12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrealspuppet/pseuds/azrealspuppet
Summary: So its 12am I'm tired and i felt like posting for the first time its pretty shit but you know whatever





	?

**Author's Note:**

> So its 12am I'm tired and i felt like posting for the first time its pretty shit but you know whatever

What would it feel like to not exist? Like you're not dead, but you're also not really alive. Would time stop for you? Would other people be able to see you? Would you be able to see or hear anything around you? What would it be like? Its something that when you ask people, i feel that they would think that you want to kill yourself, but thats not always the case, sometimes someone is just genuinely curious, or someone thinks that you're just trying to be angsty or overly philosophical, but its just something that I'm curious about. maybe its like you're just floating or maybe its like you're invisable but nobody can touch or hear you. but whatever just a curious thing. What do you think its like?


End file.
